


Ronarry drabbles

by Headcanonsandmore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Supportive Ron Weasley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headcanonsandmore/pseuds/Headcanonsandmore
Summary: Ronarry cuteness
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Ronarry drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BooigiBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooigiBoi/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Hope you like this little Ronarry piece I wrote!

‘It just won’t lie flat!’

‘You sound surprised.’

Harry groaned. He had been stood in front of the mirror for over twenty minutes now, desperately trying to tidy his hair. Considering what he was dealing with, he should have known it was a fruitless endeavour.

‘Harry, _relax_ ,’ Ron said, taking the brush from Harry’s hand, and beginning to slowly sweep it through his boyfriend’s hair. Harry leaned back against Ron’s chest. ‘We’re not going to a wedding or anything; it’s just Sunday dinner at the Burrow.’

‘It’s not _just_ Sunday dinner,’ Harry fretted. ‘It’s our first time going to Sunday dinner at your parents as a couple, and-’

‘Sssshhhhh,’ Ron soothed, his eyes sweet and gentle. ‘My parents already love you, regardless of how messy your hair is.’

The redhead set down the brush. Harry turned round, looking hesitantly up at Ron.

‘I… I just want it to be special.’

Ron’s arms went around Harry’s waist, pulling him close. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut, and he felt the redheads lips softly press against his forehead.

‘It is. Because it’s _you_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos and/or reviews!


End file.
